lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: Fueling of War
Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, "Sir, Anything I can do for you?" the Orc asked of me. "Not sure. Ive been thinking of things," I answered Lugthak. "Things? What kind of things, if you dont mind me askin," my servent wondered. "Arnor is rising. Ive already created the Namat-Orcs, and the Ettenmoors has been cleared out of the Arnorians and filled with the Rhudaurians. I can tell that they suspect something of me," I explained to him. "Alright, then maybe we should raid Bree, or find more about Fornost and strike them!" "Thats what I want to do Lugthak! But there is always a ally to help them! They have the High Elves, Ered Luin, and the worst of them, Gondor," "Oh yeah, those filthy men of the South! They are the ones responsible for destroying our fortresses! The Towers of Nan Gurth are destroyed because of them!" "Yes, dont remind me. The High Elves and Gondor are respondisble for our destruction, but everything is being reconstructed," "So sir, before we attack Arnor, we conquor there allies first?" "No, just have them worry about greater things than Arnor for a while. But what can that be..." "I know! We can have Mordor march to Osgiliath!" "No no no! I need them to worry about this greater thing longer than just a battles length! Something like a war between Gondor!" "The Haradrim are at war with them at this time," "Really? That could keep them occupied, but what about Rohan?" "What about Rohan?" "Yes, Rohan is the ally of Gondor. Rohan will be willing to march for the allies of Gondor! Arg! Im thinking too hard on this!" "I agree, ill leave you to think a bit more about this," So I sat on my throne, my throne that sat in my fortress of Carn Dûm. "Wait? What am I thinking? Stupid me! It would take a while for the Gondorians to arrive for the peoples of Arnor! Even if Rohan had the fastest mounts, it would still take them time to help Arnor! Along with the rest of Arnors allies! Hmm... Lugthak!" I called my Orc servent to me. "Yes sir?" "Bring me Lûnlag!" "You mean your Cheif of Scouts?" "Yes my Cheif of Scouts! Im going to task him and his forces with an order!" "Yes sir!" he begun to run off. During the time of wait, construction came towards the structures of Angmar. The super fortress of Carn Dûm was being motified more than people thought. Lots of things were being constructed during the times of Lûnlags search. "I believe that he had already been ordered to do one of your commands," "Hmm... Ah yes! They must be in Bree right now! Then you can return back to your post Lugthak," "Before I do, can I ask what you were going to order Lûnlag to do?" "Fine, keep quiet though. I realize that every faction will have troubles with travel. They might not have enough steeds or food for the trip there. I needed Lûnlag to scale out Fornost for the planning of an siege," "Excellent idea! But it seems that Lûnlag and his men are already scaling out Archet and the rest of Bree! From what I can tell, your readying a war!" "Indeed I am Lûgthak, but keep it quiet! The Spawn of Angmar cant know of it now until we are actually ready. We dont want the word to spread out to Ranger Filth!" "Alrighty Sir, I'll keep quiet. I leave you to be sir," This is a Calbeius Original of "Fueling of War," Category:Blog posts